


Rat A Tat

by slothlover42



Series: Suicide Blond [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: The third book in the Suicide Blond series.I honestly don't have a summary for this yet....whoops.Oh well, enjoy!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all who have read the previous two books it makes me really happy!!!!!! As promised I have brought you a third book. I kind of know where this is going, I just hope I can stay on course haha.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!
> 
> Oh! I'll figure out the summary at some point....

It had been months since Patrick had gotten out of Mikey's hold. He was healing, but it took time. He was scared of nearly everything. He couldn't go outside on his own.

His wounds healed slowly. Over the months that had passed, he had scars. The physical scars were there for all to see. He had them everywhere.

He was worried that Pete would leave him when he got out of the hospital. Pete did the opposite.

Pete helped him through recovery. He helped him with the mental wounds. The mental scars healed slowly. Patrick's nightmares were frequent, and usually left him terrified. He wouldn't sleep for days after a nightmare.

It had been 5 months after Pete sent Mikey to jail. It had been 1 month since Pete and Patrick got married. Pete had tried to postpone it for Patrick, but he insisted they had it.

Patrick limped down the aisle with a cane. His leg was damaged horribly. He couldn't use it properly, and therefore had to use a cane.

Pete had smiled at his husband as he walked to him with a smile on his face. Pete gazed at the beauty of his husband. He was bathed in a beautiful white glow. Everyone there could see how beautiful he was.

Pete was proud of his husband. He had gone through so much, but he was fighting. He was fighting to get better.

When they said their vows, they cried. They cried when they kissed, they cried when they danced.

"I'm glad we could do this." Patrick had told Pete that night at home. They didn't want a honeymoon, they just wanted to be with each other at home.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think we would be able to do it after everything that had happened." Patrick went silent for a while. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the worst is over?" Pete sighed and wrapped his husband in his arms.

"I can't promise you anything sweetheart. I'm almost positive that something is coming." Patrick sighed against Pete's chest. Patrick went limp, and Pete held him knowing it was Benzedrine.

"At least you're not lying to him." Came the slightly higher pitched voice.

"What do you know?" Pete had come to terms with the fact that there was something living inside Patrick's head. He didn't mind. Benzedrine wasn't horrible.

Benzedrine helped Patrick through recovery. Patrick had to problem letting Benzedrine take control sometimes. He only came out when he felt he was needed.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't know anything. I know something is coming, I'm just not sure what." Benzedrine slipped out of Pete's embrace and limped slowly around the room. "I know there will be a battle. I know people will die. Chicago will be in ruin. Just as it already is."

Benzedrine was right. There was something wrong. Chicago was falling apart and no one knew why.

"Thank you Benzedrine." Pete said after a while. Benzedrine turned his head and stared at Pete with his white eyes.

"What for?"

"For being there. Patrick needed your help, and you helped him." Benzedrine looked to be in thought. He cracked a small smile.

"You're welcome Peter."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think that with this being the only site I write on, I would write faster to give you more chapters. I'm sorry for not updating! I feel so bad!!! But I bring you this cute chapter to make up for it.

Patrick leaned on his cane as he stared at the house in front of him. They had decided to move a few weeks ago. Pete wouldn't give him a reason why, just that he felt like it.

Patrick thought it was because he wanted to get away and not worry about anything. Patrick didn't mind though. He liked change, sometimes. If you're wondering, Patrick still works at the hospital, just not as much. His injuries had made life difficult. His leg was impossible to work with and the other doctor's understood.

Pete had taken up a job at a record store for the time being. He had told Patrick that he loved it and wished Patrick would come work with him. Patrick would tell him that it would be difficult for him to work two jobs, especially since working at the hospital had unpredictable hours at times.

Patrick sighed and limped toward the house while recalling those thoughts. It wasn't a big house, which was nice. They didn't need a big house. It was just them. They didn't want kids. They didn't want to have children that would have to live with the fact that they were both a little messed in the head.

Patrick squealed as Pete picked him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Pete looked at him and let a smile spread across his face.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold. What does it look like I'm doing?" Patrick chuckled and allowed his husband to carry him into their new home. Once they were inside Patrick tapped Pete.

"You can put me down now."

"Why would I do that? What if I want to hold you like this for the rest of my life?" Pete pulled Patrick closer and Patrick tucked his face into Pete's neck and chuckled.

"You can't though. We have to put everything in the house." He told him. He heard Pete sigh.

"Can't we put that off?"

"No. If we don't we cant sleep on a bed. I'm not sleeping on the floor Peter." Patrick told him sternly. He knew that Pete cared about his well being. Sleeping on the floor would upset his scars.

That's another thing. Patrick's scars. There was something off about them. It was like, when the wounds were inflicted, they got some sort of infection. Only, it wasn't an infection. The wounds healed and left scars, but the scars never got better. Any time Patrick touched them to a hard surface, they flared up. Pete was always careful around him. He didn't want to cause Patrick more pain than he already received.

_"They're a reminder. They're there so I'll never forget how it felt when they happened." Patrick had told him one night as they were lying on their bed._

Pete stared at Patrick as he held him in his arms. He nodded and kissed Patrick on the forehead. He set him down gently.

"Only lift what you can. I don't want you to strain yourself." Patrick nodded and Pete's soft words.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." By 2, they had moved almost every small thing into the house. All that was left were the big things. Patrick went out to the moving van with Pete to help move the couch in.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked.

"Helping you move the couch." Pete shook his head.

"You can't. It'll be too difficult for you to move it with your leg." Patrick sighed. He knew Pete was right.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" He asked, even though his leg was flaring up in pain.

_"You're going to hurt yourself even more if you help Pete."_ Benzedrine told him. _"You don't want to worry him. He only wants to look after you. Besides, Pete has his power. He can do it."_

Patrick nodded.

"I had forgotten about your mutation Pete." Patrick let a small smile grace his face. "I'll let you move the heavy things. I'm going to go put all the kitchen stuff away." Patrick pecked Pete on the lips and limped inside.

He stood in the kitchen and put plates, forks, spoons and other items away. He watched as Pete hauled the couch, bed, dresser and other heavy things into the home. He smiled slightly at the thought.

They had a home. One they could call their own. They were happy, and nothing could change that.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter I have ever written! It's over a thousand words! I'm so proud of myself!!!!!!!

Patrick sighed as he stitched up Pete's wounds. The city had been attacked again. Luckily, it was a lower level mutant. That didn't mean they weren't powerful.

Just because something looks small doesn't mean it can't pack a punch. Pete would tell himself that when he looked at Patrick. He looked small and fragile, but when you get him angry, it's not a pretty sight. It doesn't help that Patrick has Benzedrine in his head. When the both of them get angry about the same thing, bones break. Lots of bones break. That wouldn't be possible for a regular human, but Patrick hadn't been a regular human for a long time.

Ever since he met Pete, his status as "regular" changed. When he was taken and tortured, "regular" wasn't a thing anymore. When he got Benzedrine, that was a whole other thing. Neither knew what to expect as they integrated Benzedrine into their lives, but it wasn't all that horrible.

If anything, Benzedrine was like a guard dog. He could tell if something bad was going to happen. The only downside was that he was never completely sure what was going to happen. The married couple just had to trust Benzedrine.

"I hate this." Patrick mumbled as he put the last bandage on Pete.

"What?"

"I hate that you still have to risk your life. It's not fair." Pete held Patrick's hand.

"I know. I can't not do anything though. The mutants that are still around are weak. They're terrified and they don't want to go up against these monsters."

"Couldn't they help you though? Just for a little?" Patrick shut his eyes and pressed himself against Pete. "I'm scared. Something else is coming. I don't think we're going to be able to stop it. Benzedrine knows something is up, he just doesn't know the specifics. Pete. I don't want to lose you." Pete rubbed Patrick's back.

"Let's go for a walk. Would that be fine?" Patrick was silent for a moment.

"You're hurt. You should rest." Pete chuckled lightly.

"That never stopped me. Heck, that never stopped you. You tried to get out of bed 2 days after you're bandages had been applied. You're a stubborn man."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not." Pete lifted Patrick's head. "Let's go on a walk. I promise that if something starts hurting, we'll come home." Patrick nodded and got up. He grabbed his cane, then helped Pete up.

The walk wasn't all that bad. For the first few minutes of course. Patrick wasn't expecting a mutant to pop up out of nowhere. It frightened him at first, but then he regained his composure.

"Where is it?" Patrick stared at him.

"Sorry? Where's what?" Patrick asked, confusion gracing his voice.

"The Sacred City." Patrick thought for a moment. He was trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

Then he remembered. He had heard it before his first date with Pete. It was what all the villains were calling Chicago.

Patrick, of course, didn't feel the need to tell this guy his findings.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He could feel Pete staring at him. Pete knew that Chicago was called "The Sacred City". Why wasn't Patrick telling this guy.

Of course, at this moment, other mutants decided to make an appearance.

"Oh boy." Patrick mumbled. He moved closer to Pete. "Do you think they're going to do anything?"

_Doubtful, they're all wimps._ Benzedrine said.

_I don't think I asked you._ Patrick stated.

"Probably not." Pete said. Patrick watched as the mutants hand reached for Patrick's shirt. He lifted Patrick up, and Patrick dropped his cane out of surprise.

_I saw this coming._ Benzedrine told him.

"You're lying!" The guy spit out.

"Hey!" Patrick turned his gaze towards the other mutants. They had huddled around Pete to try and protect him from the dude ( **don't you love that I don't have a name or description for him?)**.

"What?" The guy tilted his head.

"Let him go." One of them stated, a girl. Patrick looked at the dude holding him. He tried not to laugh, he really did.

The guy holding him, did not. He burst out laughing.

"That's not going to work princess." The girl growled. Patrick silently slipped his hand into his pocket.

"I'm getting sick of this." He said.

_What are you doing?_ He heard Benzedrine ask.

_I'm sick of them acting tough. They have never tried to save the city. They won't even do anything now. They're just standing there. You can see the fear in their eyes. This guy is nothing. There are worse things out there and if they can't take him down, they aren't fit for this job._ Patrick told him. Benzedrine was silent for a moment.

_I hope you confront them after this and use that entire statement against them. It's kind of bad ass._ Benzedrine said.

_Don't you worry. I will. I could use some help though. Mind giving me a boost of strength to plant this knife in the guy?_

_It would be my pleasure._

During Patrick and Benzedrine's exchange, the other mutants had tried talking the man down. It wasn't working. I'm sure you could figure that out.

Pete was furious that they weren't trying to actually do something to save his husband.

Patrick could see the anger in his husbands eyes. So Patrick did what he should do.

He plunged the knife into the man.

The man screamed as the knife entered his body. He dropped Patrick, who landed on his back. His head hit the concrete, and the air rushed out of his body. He saw stars and could vaguely hear Pete talking to him.

"Are you ok? Talk to me babe." Pete said frantically. Patrick groaned and sat up.

"Give me my cane. I need to speak to these _children_." He spat out the last word as Pete handed him his cane. Patrick gazed at the man lying on the ground. "Could you do something about him dearest? I don't know if I killed him or not." Pete nodded and Patrick could see the mutants start to leave. "Don't you move!" He yelled at them. They stopped and gazed at him.

"He's dead." Pete told him.

"Good." Patrick said. "Now, as for you three, I have some words to say to you." Patrick let some white take over his eyes. Not enough for Benzedrine to take over, just enough to show them that he meant business.

"I'm disappointed in you. You call yourselves mutants yes? Mutants that save others?" They were silent. Patrick growled. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled at them. Pete backed away slightly, not wanting to get in his husbands way.

"Yessir." They nodded quickly.

"Are you sure? It didn't seem like that when I was being suspended in the air by another mutant." Patrick took a deep breath. "How dare you. How dare you claim the name of "hero" when you won't even try to take him down. I am sick and TIRED of you FAKE heroes running around! You do nothing to save our city! You have never tried!"

"You are nothing. The man that held me in the air was nothing. I'm human. I took him down without a thought. You don't have the guts to do that. I looked at you and saw children. I didn't see heroes. You were frightened of a lower power mutant. He probably couldn't do anything! You looked scared." He wasn't yelling. He didn't need to. He could see their eyes. He could see the look in them.

"If you thought that he was something to be terrified of, then you know nothing. There are worse things out there." Patrick swallowed. "I have seen more horror in the past year or so, than you have in your life." His voice broke. "My friends were killed off one by one. I couldn't do anything. I died, and came back. I was tortured for a good 4 weeks." He took a shuddering breath and stalked towards the 3 so called "heroes".

"Don't show your faces in those outfits ever again. You don't deserve to be heroes if you can't even take that man down. I'm _disgusted_   to know that people like you exist in this world." He knew he was being harsh, but sometimes you had to be. "Get out of my sights." He said quietly. "If I ever see you wearing those costumes on the streets, I'm coming after you and taking them from you." They nodded quickly. "Don't wear them till you've got the guts to fight. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Get out of here." They left without another thought. Patrick let out a breath and sunk backwards, collapsing towards the ground. He felt Pete catch him.

"Let's get you home. You've gone through a bit of stress. I'm sure your scars are hurting from the impact." Pete said softly into his ear. "That was kind of bad ass, by the way." Patrick smiled slightly as Pete picked him up, and took him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired making Patrick seem bad ass, but I don't know if it worked or not.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough stories on here based solely on Patrick and Elisa. I need more of that in my life. They're so cute together! I want to write a story about them, but I feel like I wouldn't do their love justice. Honestly it could turn into an mpreg somehow if I ended up doing it and I don't know why!!!
> 
> Anyway, here is a long awaited chapter. It's not the best haha sorry.

Patrick saw it in a dream. Benzedrine told him what it was. The end. The end of life.

Patrick didn't really like that answer. To be honest, it scared him. Benzedrine told him that was what was coming. The danger. Patrick didn't know what to think.

When Patrick told Pete about his dream, Pete was worried as well.

"Why did you get that dream?" Pete asks as Patrick recalls his dream. He recalled the way everything burned, everything died.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to believe that we don't need to worry about it, but when Benzedrine tells you that what you saw was the future, you kind of need to worry about it." Patrick paused and snuggled into Pete.

They looked outside as they wind roared. No one was outside. Patrick thought it was a sign. Pete told him not to worry about it.

That dream wasn't the first one Patrick would get. He would wake up every night screaming as a new dream of death and destruction thundered through his head. He would cry as Pete held him and told him it would be alright.

Benzedrine tried to stop the dreams from coming, but it didn't work. When Patrick confronted Benzedrine on the dreams, asking if he was the one giving them to him, Benzedrine simply shook his head and said that he would never wish that on Patrick.

_"I live inside you. What you see, I see. Why would I ever wish that upon anyone?"_ Patrick nodded and understood.

In his downtime, when Pete wasn't home and Patrick couldn't find the strength to move, he would ask Benzedrine questions.

"Why are you in my head?" Patrick would ask. Benzedrine would simply say that it was punishment.

_"I did something that greatly angered the one I cared about. Turned out he didn't care for me and he cursed me to live as nothing more than a thought."_

"You used to have a body?"

_"Oh yes. I miss it dearly. I think the reason I'm with you is simply because, though my friend hated me, he didn't want me to forget myself. I looked an awful lot like you when I had a body."_

"Is there a way to get your body back?" Patrick heard Benzedrine sigh.

_"I'm not sure. Honestly, I don't know if I would want my body back. I would be sent back to my home, forced to wear that frightful costume and curse people to an endless life of, well I'm not quite sure what it was. It wasn't anything you would ever imagine though."_ Patrick chuckled slightly.

"Frightful outfit? What did you have to wear in your home?" Patrick wasn't phased by the man saying he came from somewhere completely different from here.

_"It wasn't nice. It was all yellow and terrifying. Actually, I can show you what I looked like, if you want to see?"_

"Please."

_"You asked for it."_ Benzedrineprojected his image into Patrick's mind.

"I'm so sorry you had to wear that." Patrick said through his laughs. "You did look a lot like me. It's odd."

_"Peter even looks like my love. Not the one that cursed me. No, that was someone else entirely."_ Benzedrine fell silent after that. Patrick knew not to push him.

"I'm going to help you Benzedrine. I'm going to help you get your body back and I'm going to help you get home. Back to your Pete, or whatever he's called in you world. I can't promise you though. I know it'll be difficult. I'm going to try though. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Patrick told him. Benzedrine didn't answer, but Patrick knew he heard him. Benzedrine projected his thanks to Patrick, and fell into a quiet slumber in the back of Patrick's mind.


	5. 5

Pete didn't expect this. Patrick didn't either. It happened though. They weren't home at the time. If they had been, they'd be dead.

Patrick had gasped and cried as he saw what had happened. It was gone. His home.

"Patrick, hey. Look at me. It's okay." Patrick shook his head and cried harder.

"It's not. Someone dropped a bomb on our house Peter. This isn't okay." He burrowed his head into Pete's chest. An officer walked over to them.

"Are you two the owners of this house?" She asked them. Pete nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you know of anyone who would do this?" Pete thought.

"The only person who would do this is Mikey, but he's in prison." Patrick mumbled through his tears." The woman, Officer Brooks as her tag read, looked over the shaking man.

"Are you Patrick Stump?" Patrick nodded. When Patrick was taken, it had somehow made it to the news. That was not something Patrick was fond about. "You think Mikey would do this?" Pete shrugged.

"I don't know why he would. He probably doesn't even know where we live." Pete went silent. "Why would someone do this?"

Patrick stopped crying and went limp against Pete. Pete's eyes widened. Benzedrine couldn't come out right now. There was an officer standing right there.

Pete tightened his grip on Patrick as a warning.

"Whoever did this was a sick person. No one should have to go through losing a home." She looked sincere. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Especially after what you went through with Mikey." She said, speaking to Patrick.

Patrick, more like Benzedrine, was currently furious. He had blocked everything out as Patrick retreated into his own mind. Patrick knew when to hold Benzedrine back, right now he didn't feel like doing so.

Benzedrine shook in Pete's arms. Pete knew he had to get them out of here before Benzedrine went crazy.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but is it alright if we just get away for a little? Patrick isn't doing too well." Pete asked. Brooks nodded slowly.

"Of course. If we could get your number, we can call you if we find anything." Pete nodded and rattled off his number. He bundled Patrick into the car and drove off to a secluded place. Pete cast looks at Patrick as he saw his eyes shine bright.

"Are you okay?" Patrick whipped his head towards Pete.

"Does it look like I'm okay Peter?" Patrick growled. "No. It doesn't." Patrick turned his head forward and held his hand in a fist. Pete drove faster.

They eventually made it to an abandoned warehouse. Patrick shoved the door open and limped to the entrance. Pete scrambled to catch up. Patrick had made it to the middle of the building.

He was pacing back and forth. His hand was gripping his cane, Pete could see the veins popping out of his hand.

"You need to calm down." Pete said.

"Don tell me what to do Peter!" Patrick screamed at him. "The house is gone. We have nothing. Patrick is absolutely terrified! We can't do anything!" Shadows crawled out from every corner. They gathered around Benzedrine, making creatures of the night all around him.

"Woah, okay. How about you take a deep breath. Don't do anything rash." Pete tried to tell him.

"Peter. I wouldn't dream of it." Patrick laughed out, the shadows laughing with him. Pete covered his ears at the sound of the screeching laughter. Patrick's face turned serious. "But they would." Patrick's eyes flashed gold and the shadows went to attention. They hovered around their commander. Patrick tilted his head. "You know what to do." He told his followers. They looked at each other and nodded. Pete covered his head as the shadows flew out into the night.

"What are they doing?" Pete asked Benzedrine. Patrick stood still.

"They're going to do what they're supposed to. They're going to find who did this and they're going to kill them." Pete shook his head.

"Patrick wouldn't like that."

"Patrick doesn't control my shadows." Benzedrine sighed. "I know what I'm doing Pete. You have to trust me." Pete shook his head.

"I don't want the person that did this to die. Can you call your shadows back and tell them that when they find who did this they should bring them back to me. I want to question them." Pete pleaded with the man.

"Fine." Benzedrine stated. "Only because that is what Patrick would feel most comfortable with." Benzedrine whistled and the shadows came flying back. They waited patiently around their master. "The plan has changed." He relayed the plan to his shadows and they left. Pete covered his head again as they flew over him.

"Can I have Patrick back now?" Pete asked moments later. Benzedrine was silent for a moment.

"You know I'm sorry, don't you? I just want what's best for you and Patrick. My judgement gets clouded at times and I apologize for that." Benzedrine went silent again, then nodded a while later. "He's ready to come back. Catch." Patrick's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes. He dropped like a puppet who's strings were cut. Pete rushed forward and caught him.

Patrick was breathing heavily and deep.

"Patrick?" Pete called to him. Patrick slowly opened his eyes. He cracked a small smile.

"Benzedrine sure is fiercely protective of us, isn't he?" He said quietly. Pete chuckled softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel oddly drained, but other than that, I'm great." Patrick broke into a yawn. "I'm going to sleep now, is that alright?" He asked as his eyes slid shut and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Pete chuckled and lifted Patrick up into his arms.

"Of course it is lovebug. Sleep as long as you need."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I'm sorry. I've been stuck on this story. I've been writing a new story as well that may or may not be posted after this story is done. Also, this is super short. I'm so so sorry. You should get a longer chapter, but as I said, it's been a struggle lately to get chapters written.
> 
> Hope you kind of this this.

"Hey Patrick?" Pete asked through the phone.

"Yes Pete?" Patrick replied. He was currently at work, sitting for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Well, those weird shadow things that Benzedrine sent out are back." Patrick's breathing paused as he felt Benzedrine try to push his way to the front of his mind.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Ever since their home had been attacked, they had decided to move back into the old home. The one with the memories. The first few nights were rough, they still are. They would both wake up in the middle of the night with tears tracking down their faces.

They would hold each other close till they fell asleep. Tear stains would be left on their faces in the morning as they gazed at each other.

Patrick arrived back at their home a few minutes later. He sighed as he looked at his home that held such painful memories for him. He limped into the house and found Pete surrounded by Benzedrine's shadows.

"Well?" Patrick asked.

"Well what?"

"Have they told you anything?"

"I think they'll only talk to Benzedrine." Pete stated as he look warily around him at the shadows. Patrick sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Pete caught Patrick as Benzedrine took over.

"Do you ever think you'll be able to take control without Patrick passing out?"

"Probably not. By the way, he doesn't pass out. It's simply a changing of personalities. He goes limp because his mind goes blank for a moment. A blank mind means nothing controlling the body." Benzedrine said as his white eyes stared at his shadows. "What did you find out?" He asked as he walked over to them.

One of them glided over to him and he tilted his head as the shadow spoke in his ear.

"You're certain?" He asks the shadow. Pete watches as the shadow nods.

"Who did it?" Benzedrine thanked the shadows and they disappeared. Benzedrine turned to Pete with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" Pete questioned him.

"I'm not sure. This doesn't make sense."

"Benzedrine, who did it?"

"One of your team members." Benzedrine stated with a serious face. Pete looked at him with concern.

"That's not possible. They're all--"

"Dead? I'm hurt, Wentz. Do you not remember me?" Pete's eyes widened.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you wanna guess who it is?
> 
> sorry this chapter sucks.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still like this book? It's okay if you don't. I really don't mind.
> 
> In awesome news, I bleached my hair two days ago and I'm seeing Panic! at the disco on Saturday!!! I'm so excited.
> 
> In less than important news, I've started another story!!!! I know. I shouldn't. I am though. I'm thinking about starting another story as well. So I'll be working on this one, Don't worry your head, an mpreg, and the other one I've got two chapters for already....I really shouldn't write anymore haha. My writing isn't the best.
> 
> Anywho, thanks to anyone who takes the time to read my notes and story. You're the best.

"Do you know him Peter?" Pete turned to Patrick who had switched control with Benzedrine in the short time.

"Yeah. Patrick, meet Bob." Bob grinned at Pete.

"You do remember me."

"How could I forget you?" Pete sneered.

"Who is he?" Patrick asked from behind Pete.

"The names Bob. I used to be on Pete's team once upon a time. Of course, things happened and I got kicked off." Bob said, glaring at Pete. Pete growled.

"You know why you kicked off the team. You killed Ryan." Pete snapped at him. "You killed him for no reason." Bob shrugged his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say it was for no reason. He was annoying and needed to leave." Patrick gasped.

"That's so cruel. You can't kill someone just because they annoy you. Why would you do that?" Bob snapped his eyes to Patrick.

"Pete. I didn't take you for the kind of person to go after a human. How pathetic." Patrick narrowed his eyes at Bob.

"Why do you do that? Why do you act like that? You're so cruel." Bob scoffed and stared at Patrick.

"What do you know?"

"More than you think." Pete stopped their conversation.

"What do you want Bob? You wouldn't come here without a reason." Patrick wasn't even paying attention to Bob or Pete anymore. He was more focused on Benzedrine, who was stirring restlessly in his mind.

**What's wrong?** Patrick asked.

_I don't like him. Something is really off._

**Of course something's off. He's a bad guy. He killed someone for no reason.**

_But, there's something else. I can't put my finger on it._

**Well, could you keep your thoughts quiet for now? I'm trying to pay attention to the conversation at hand. You're not helping with your restlessness.**

_I'll try._ With that, Patrick took to the conversation between Pete and Bob.

"I thought I would let you know that something is coming." Pete scoffed and looked at Bob with a tired expression.

"I know. I've been getting warnings about it from another source." Bob cocked his head.

"Who would that be?"

"None of your business." Patrick stood silently, watching the exchange with curiosity.

**Why hasn't Bob tried to attack yet?**

_He's waiting for something._ Patrick grew more alert with hearing that. He walked closer to Pete and held his arm, as if he were about to stop him from attacking. Bob took notice and glanced at Patrick.

"Are you trying to stop him from attacking?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"So, yes then." Bob sighed. "There's no point in doing that. He can't attack if I attack." Patrick just stared at him.

"You're not going to attack him." Bob raised his eyebrows at this remark. He smirked and locked eyes with Patrick.

"You're right. I'm not going to attack him." Patrick watched with wide eyes as Bob's body slowly melted into smoke. It happened faster than Patrick was prepared for.

The smoke rushed Patrick and slammed him against the wall. Bob's head poked out of his shroud of smoke.

"At least, not until I'm done with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You totally saw this coming, didn't you?


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just start out a series so well and then by the time you get, say, three books in, you start to realize how horrible the stories actually are? That's how I'm feeling. I felt like I started out so strong, but I've dropped so far. If you've stopped reading this story, I don't blame you. It's honestly so bad. I went back and re read the first two books and realized how bad they were too. Honestly, it's crap.
> 
> On another note, I've been searching high and low for this one story I absolutely adore, but I think the author might have deleted it. It makes me so sad. I loved that story so much!!!
> 
> Anywho, on to the next horrible chapter of this book.

"Don't touch him!" Pete yelled as he rushed him.  He was deflected by a wall of smoke.

"A little late for that Pete. Besides, you have bigger things to worry about." Pete's face crumpled into confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bob laughed.

"Ever heard of plans Pete? Well, in this particular plan, I'm the diversion. That "big thing" I was telling you about? It's coming right now." Pete's eyes widened as he stared ahead of him.

"What's coming?" The building shook right at that moment. Pete struggled to keep his footing. He gazed past Bob's smoke. Patrick was watching with white eyes. Pete didn't even notice he had let Benzedrine take over.

"A friend of mine." Bob answered Pete.

"That doesn't tell us anything." Bob's head snapped toward Patrick, noticing how his voice had changed.

"Who are you?"

"None of you business. Now, tell us who is coming." Bob let a smile slip.

"You're getting it. Aren't you?" Benzedrine cocked his head. "You know it's a some _one_ and not a some _thing_." Benzedrine sighed.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I understand what's going on. But, I would like to thank you for telling me that it is, in fact, a person." Benzedrine gazed Bob's reaction. He only hoped Pete would get the idea to leave and take care of whatever was coming.

Benzedrine risked a glance over Bob's smoky form and noticed that Pete understood what he had to do.

"So, Robert. Who's coming?" Bob frowned at Benzedrine.

"How about you tell me who you are first. You're not Pete's hubby. Who are you?" Benzedrine held Bob's stare.

"The name's Benzedrine. Doctor Benzedrine, if you don't mind." He said confidently. Bob gazed at Benzedrine's white eyes.

"Fair enough." Bob took a deep breath. "He doesn't have a name. He's nameless, faceless. He's more powerful than anything you have ever seen. He's here, and he's going to destroy your world." Benzedrine took all this in.

"You know. I'm going to point out that, every time a villain gives themselves and impressive resume, they end up dying." Benzedrine said with a hard stare. "You're going to die and so is your _master_. Because, at the end of the day, good always wins." Benzedrine called his shadows up. They surrounded Bob and pushed him away. Benzedrine fell to the floor and groaned at the landing.

He looked up to see Bob's smoky form grapple with his shadows. He took the moment of distraction to leave. He jumped up and used the wall as support to get him out of the house.

He didn't make it very far as Bob took notice of his absence. The smoke grabbed his leg and pulled him back to the ground. Pain erupted behind his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere doc." He felt himself be pulled to Bob, who was now back in a semi solid form. "Your shadows were fun, but they didn't last very long." Bob grinned at Benzedrine. He felt the smoke tighten on his leg. He was picked up and thrown around, hitting every solid surface possible. He felt bones crack and blood run down his face.

He was in a lot of pain, but he had to keep Bob occupied so that Pete could take care of whoever was coming.

He felt a dull pain as he was dropped on the ground. Benzedrine took in a ragged breath. Bob stalked toward him and gazed at Benzedrine with a cocked head.

"I don't think you're going to survive this. Do you?" Benzedrine took in a deep breath and spoke to him.

"I'm going to survive. I'm going to live just so I can see you dragged to the pits of hell with your master. I'm going to survive because I have to. I'm not leaving Pete alone. Not now, not ever." Bob smirked and put a foot on Benzedrine's chest.

"We'll see about that." That was the last thing he heard as darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spoiler alert* I'm ending this story soon. Surprise surprise.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter, no, this whole book wasn't supposed to turn out how it did. This really turned a weird way. I don't know how it got to be like this.
> 
> I'm sorry. It's so weird. It's so bad. I say this a lot, but I'm serious. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading this.
> 
> It's really all going to shit.

Pete craddled his arm against his chest. It snapped as he punched the nameless freak that Bob had warned him about. He glared up at the being.

"What do you want?" Pete yelled. He watched as it shrunk down and stalked toward him. It cocked it's head when they were nose to nose.

Pete watched as the face formed into something of a human face.

"What are you?" The being thought for a moment.

"I'm a shapeshifter." Pete nodded.

"So, what do you want?" The creature sneered.

"Something that doesn't belong to this place." Pete stared at him. He was completely confused. Nothing was making sense.

"Right. What do you mean by that?" The creature growled.

"I want what belongs to me."

"You're not helping at all. I really need to know what this thing is that you're looking for. If you don't tell me, I can't give it to you." Pete said, sighing after. What was with this guy? It's honestly not that difficult to just say what you gotta say.

"Someone left me when they weren't supposed to." Pete groaned.

"Just say who and what! I can't be here all night! My husband is waiting for me!" Pete yelled at the guy. He had the decency to look a little worried.

"Your husband?" Pete sighed.

"Yeah. My husband. His name is Patrick and he's my favorite human on this planet." Pete mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be telling this guy about his husband.

"Pete?" Pete's head snapped behind him. It was Patrick. He looked absolutely terrible.

"Patrick? What? Where's Bob?" Patrick shook his head and collapsed to the ground. Pete ran over to him and checked him over.

His ribs were broken, as was his wrist and a few fingers. He was breathing heavily and his breath was tinged with wheezing. Pete cursed and turned back to the guy.

"I need help finding the one that left me. Help me. That's all I ask." Pete was throughouly confused. Wasn't this guy here to destroy his home? Wasn't this the guy Benzedrine and Bob warned him about? "I can see that you're confused. I'm sure you've been expecting someone else. Someone stronger?" Pete nodded slowly. "I'm not that person. In fact, I look a lot like you." Pete watched as the guy transformed.

He did look a lot like Pete when he was younger. He was clothed in black and his smile was wide and sharp.

"My name is Sandman. I need help getting my Benzedrine back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I updated? Does anyone still really care for this story? Anywho, here's a really late, crappy update that took 5 minutes to write.

Pete carded his fingers through Patrick's hair. He was lying in a hospital bed after the fight with Bob. The doctor's said he would make a full recovery. Pete sighed and looked sadly at the love of his life.

"I'm sorry this keeps happening you." He says quietly.

"How often does this happen?" Pete jumped at the sound of the new voice. He looked up and saw Sandman standing in the corner.

"How did you get in here?" Pete questioned. Sandman shrugged.

"Teleportation is a strong suit of mine." Pete nodded warily at the odd man. Sandman sighed. "I'm sorry this happened to your love. I know how you feel. Benzedrine would always end up getting hurt one way or the other. Whether it was from his potions or if it were from defending someone." Sandman cocked his head at the sleeping Patrick. "When Benzedrine was sent here, my heart was crushed. He didn't deserve to be banished. He didn't do anything wrong. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was sentenced to a banishing." Sandman stared at Pete. "That's why I'm here. I need to get him back home. We all miss him." Pete nodded solemnly.

"We'll try to help you. We're not sure how to get Benzedrine out of Patrick. We're too scared to try anything. We don't want either of them getting hurt." Pete told him. Sandman nodded and sighed.

"I'm sure Benzedrine can figure something out. His mind is so amazing. That's one of the reasons why we got married." Pete smiled at Sandman. "I love him dearly, and I would do anything to get him back. Of course, I would do anything that would not bring harm to Patrick." Pete opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Patrick stirred on the bed. Pete and Sandman both stared at him expectantly.

Patrick eyelids fluttered and Pete grasped his hand tightly. He muttered words of encouragement to help wake him up. Patrick blinked blearily and cast his gaze to Pete. When he saw his husband, Patrick smiled lightly.

"Hey there handsome." Patrick said softly. Pete smiled at him and gave him a careful hug. "What did I miss?" Pete looked over at Sandman. They stared at each other for a moment. Patrick looked between them. "You're Sandman, right?" Patrick asked. Sandman nodded. Patrick smiled brightly. "Benzedrine would talk about you a lot when I needed a distraction. You're very lucky to have him. He loves you very much." Sandman smiled. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"If that's alright with you." Patrick nodded and told him it was perfectly fine. Pete and Sandman watched Patrick switch over to Benzedrine. When he opened his eyes, white stared at black.

Benzedrine grinned his grin and let a few tears stray from his eyes. Sandman rushed over and enveloped Benzedrine into a careful hug.

"I missed you so much." Sandman whispered into Benzedrine's ear.

"And I, you." Pete watched as the two lovers embraced each other. He let a smile slide onto his face. The released each other from the hug and Benzedrine stared deeply into the black pools of Sandman's eyes. "How did you get here?" Benzedrine asked, cocking his head slightly. Sandman sat in thought for a moment.

"You're going to yell at me." He said quietly. Benzedrine narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked sternly. Sandman looked down at his fingers and took a deep breath.

"I didn't get myself banished, but I did use something you told me never to use." Benzedrine looked to be in thought. His eyes widened and he punched Sandman on the shoulder. Sandman shot his hand up to the shoulder and rubbed it. "Babe. It wasn't that bad. I swear I'm alright." He said quickly.

"YOU USED THE DIMENSION JUMPER!" Benzedrine yelled at his husband. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT!" Sandman cowered slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I would have been able to find you." Benzedrine took a deep breath and his eyes turned soft again.

"I understand. It's just, that thing was untested. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I would be lost without you." Benzedrine ran his hand through Sandman's hair. Pete watched to two lovers interact.

He thought about how similar they were to Patrick and him. It was almost crazy. Really, the only difference was that the other two wore crazy ass outfits and had weird eyes. He was happy the two were back together. The only thing standing in their way was the issue with trying to get Benzedrine out of Patrick's body. After that, they could go home and then Pete would have to deal with whatever freak was going to come and attack Chicago.

He really didn't want to deal with that.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at what's being updated! Also, I listened to the new FOB song for 8 and a half hours. I'm not joking. I love it so much. If you don't like it, good for you. Don't ruin my day with the fact that you don't like how FOB sounds. I think it's wonderful. And don't go telling the boys that either. Don't ruin their day either. 
> 
> i'm done with school. Woohoo! No school for 4 months!!! time to get a job!!!!!
> 
> Going back through these stories, I feel like a lot of them suck. I feel like I should either re write them or just trash them. I don't know. We'll see what happens.

Patrick sighed as Pete wheeled him into the house. He was confined to a wheelchair until further notice. He was too weak to carry his own weight, so therefore, the hospital made him use a wheelchair. He remembered giving his doctor, and friend, Alex Gaskarth a heated glare as he told him the news.

Back to the present, Pete was pushing Patrick's chair into the house and setting it near the couch. There was a closing of the door and they both looked up to see Sandman entering the home as well.

"Do you know how to separate us?" Patrick asked after a moment of silence. Sandman looked to be in thought.

"I do, but it might be best to wait until you're healed. We don't really know what will happen. I've only had to do it once before, and it was interesting." Sandman stated, a look passing over his face that neither Pete nor Patrick wanted to question.

"I'm almost healed. I'd say we could try this thing in about a week." Pete scoffed at the words that left his husbands mouth. Patrick glared at him.

"I don't think so." Pete said, matching Patrick's glare.

"Who's the doctor here Pete? I've dealt with injuries like this before. I know how long it should take." They were locked in each other's glares. Sandman awkwardly coughed. They both turned toward him.

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. I know nothing of your world, really. Would you be fine if I stayed here?" He asked quietly and carefully, afraid he was going to start some sort of shouting match. He let out a quiet sigh as he saw Patrick's face soften.

"Of course you can stay here. We don't mind." Pete opened his mouth to say something, but Patrick elbowed him.

"Yeah, no. You're welcome here as long as you like." He said through tight breath. Sandman smiled at them and thanked them. Pete showed him where he could sleep and shower, and other things like that. Patrick was still sat in his chair as they did so. He decided that it had been some time since he and Benzedrine had talked.

"Hey, Benzedrine." Patrick waited a while, seeing if Benzedrine would talk to him.

_"Hello Patrick."_ Patrick smiled.

"It's been a while since we talked. I thought we could chat for a little if that's alright with you." Patrick told him. He felt Benzedrine's presence and was happy about it.

_"What did you want to talk about?"_

"What's going to happen when we get separated?" Patrick asked, hesitantly. Benzedrine was silent for a moment.

_"I'm not sure. I'll be out of your head and with my Sandman again. After that though, I'm not sure. I'm not welcome in my home, and you're world is not for us."_ Patrick thought over the response.

"What did you do to get yourself banished?" Patrick asked cautiously. He wanted to know, but he wouldn't blame Benzedrine if he didn't want to answer.

_"I was betrayed. I didn't do anything wrong. I was simply friends with the wrong person. They did something horrible and turned the blame to me. He had murdered someone important to our society. He thought it would be best to blame me instead. I would never do that. Yes, my heart isn't always in the right place, but I'd never murder an innocent child. I'm a doctor. I helped her when she was sick. I don't know how our ruler could even begin to believe that I would do that. Somehow, he did though. He cast me out without a thought of what it would do to Sandman. I've waited so long to see him again, to be in his arms again. I've missed him. I'm just not sure what's coming next."_ Patrick stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He told Benzedrine softly. "I promise that Pete and I will do everything we can to get the both of you back to your home and set things right." He could practically feel Benzedrine's smile.

_"Thank you Patrick. You truly are the kindest person I've ever met. Never change."_


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the time to update this...it took too long I'm sorry. This also might be horrible so yeah.....just be prepared.

Patrick was at the kitchen tale when Pete ran into the house. He looked flustered and worried.

"What's wrong Pete?" Patrick asked, turning to face him. He was finally well enough to walk and they were waiting for Sandman to separate him and Benzedrine.

Pete took gulping breaths and said, "We have a problem." Patrick stayed as he was.

"We always have a problem Pete. I need you to be more specific sweetie."

"There's like this weird looking dude outside of our house that looks a lot like Joe." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"This is a problem because?" Pete gave him a look. Patrick shrugged. "I'm just saying that if there's a person that looks like me, and a person that looks like you, that must mean the person looking like Joe is from the same world as Sandman and Benzedrine." Patrick said calmly. At the sound of his name, Sandman came down the steps of the upstairs.

"What about my world?" Patrick turned to him calmly.

"Did you have anyone in your world that had an afro?" Sandman raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Horseshoe Crab." Patrick turned to Pete and raised and eyebrow at him.

"Is he still waiting outside?" Pete nodded. "Then let him in." Pete opened the door and beckoned for the man to enter. Sandman's breathing hitched.

"Horseshoe?" He asked as he got a good look at the man in front of him.

"Hey man." Horseshoe said calmly. Pete walked over to Patrick and stood next to him.

"Does everyone in your world dress as weird as you guys?" Patrick elbowed him.

"Hi Horseshoe. I'm Patrick. This dear man next to me is my husband Pete." Horseshoe waved at them then he turned back to Sandman.

"Where's Benzedrine?" Sandman blinked and then lead him to Patrick.

"When Benzedrine was banished, his consciousness found a home in Patrick's mind." Horseshoe cocked an eyebrow.

"Can we talk to him at all?" Patrick nodded and went limp, Pete catching him at the last second. Patrick snapped his eyes open and cast them to Horseshoe. He let out a smile.

"Hey Horseshoe. Long time no see." Horseshoe stared at Benzedrine's eyes.

"Why are your eyes like that? I noticed Sandman's are like that as well." Benzedrine shrugged.

"We aren't sure either. But that's not important. What is important, is what you're doing here. Why are you here?"

"I needed to find you two. Our world is under cruel reign. Your so-called "friend" has taken over." Benzedrine gasped.

"How did that happen?"

"Months after you left, he moved up in ranks. Just recently, after Sandman came after you, he took over. Our king is locked away. It didn't take him long before that, to realize that he made a mistake for banishing you. Sandman was told to come get you. When he didn't come back for a while, I was told to come find you." Benzedrine nodded.

"How did you get here?"

"The king gave me a weird device that he said you created a long time ago. We can use it to get back. We just need you in your own body." Benzedrine's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp again as Patrick and him switched consciousness'.

"We need to do this as soon as possible. You three have to get back to your world." Patrick said once he was up and leaning on his cane.

"What about you guys? You have that thing coming, don't you?" Pete stepped closer.

"We can take care of it." Sandman shook his head.

"Neither of us know what's coming. I know Benzedrine would want us to stay. We'll help you. Benzedrine has been hinting at it, hasn't he? The thing that's coming." Pete and Patrick nodded. "Then we're staying. Horseshoe, you can either stay or go. If you choose to go, watch out for us when the battle's over." Sandman had a look that neither Patrick nor Pete liked. Horseshoe nodded, seeming to get the message.

"I'll watch out for you guys. But first, I'll help with the separation." Sandman gave him a smile.

"Patrick, I need you to sit down on a soft surface." Patrick nodded and limped over to the couch. He sat down. Sandman came over and pushed him into a laying position. Patrick stayed there, waiting for what was to come.

Sandman placed his fingers on Patrick's forehead.

"Here we go." Sandman muttered a few words, then turned his fingers as if he were unlocking a door. Patrick gasped and his eyes glowed a shade of piercing white. He shook furiously on the couch. Sandman kept his fingers there for a moment longer, before stepping back and keeping an eye on the convulsing doctor.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Pete asked quietly. Sandman nodded.

"Don't worry." Patrick let out an ear piercing scream as the entire room was engulfed in a bright light.

When the light faded, Patrick was passed out on the couch. Sandman gasped as he saw a yellow clad man lying not to far from the couch.

"Benzie." Sandman ran to Benzedrine while Pete ran to Patrick. Horseshoe came over and looked both of the unconscious men over. Benzedrine and Patrick both sucked in a breath like they were drowning when they woke. Sandman smiled down at his love, as Pete did the same.

"Sandman." Benzedrine said quietly, tears starting to form. "It's been so long." Sandman nodded and brought Benzedrine into a kiss. Pete and Patrick watched on in happiness for the two. The smiled at each other, happy for the two.

 


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter that probably no one is going to read. this story is dumb and no one really likes it but I want to finish it which is weird. but yeah. the story has like a chapter or 2 left so yeah.

It was odd to see the two Patrick's and the two Pete's standing side by side.

"So, if there's a match for you, where's mine?" Horseshoe asked them all. Patrick and Pete looked at each other.

"Pete's team was attacked not long ago and everyone was killed. Your counterpart was called Joe. He was wonderful and you would have loved him." Patrick told him quietly. Horseshoe nodded.

"Alright. Onto the main problem. Are you two really going to stay here and help them?" Horseshoe asked Sandman and Benzedrine. They nodded.

"Of course. It's the least we can do. They've kept my Benzedrine safe for me." Benzedrine nodded at Sandman's words.

"As soon as we're done here, we'll come home and help out there. I promise we'll be just fine." Horseshoe pursed his lips.

"You four can't do it on your own. I'm helping and I'll see if I can get others to help out as well." Patrick's eyes widened.

"You don't have to do that. We don't want to put any of your friends in danger." Horseshoe shook his head.

"I'm sure Donnie would love to help. He might be the only one they can spare though."

"That's fine. Go get him and bring him back here." The house shook and they all ran to the window to see what was up. Patrick gasped as he saw a giant metal clad foot step down next to the house. "If you could do that quickly, that would be great." Benzedrine added. Horseshoe nodded and flashed away.

"What do we do? We won't be able to do a lot. Pete can do a few things, Benzedrine has control of his shadows, Sandman's got his shapeshifting, Horseshoe can do something as well as this Donnie guy, am I right?" Benzedrine nodded at Patrick's words.

"Horseshoe can make portals. We can use that to send the giant metal freak somewhere else, but Horseshoe is going to need a lot of time to create a portal that big. As for Donnie, he's really good at throwing things." Pete and Patrick stared at Benzedrine with confusion etched across their faces.

"Do you really think we'll be able to stop that thing?" Came Horseshoe's voice. The four turned to see him standing there with Donnie. Pete and Patrick smiled. "I'm guessing he reminds you of someone?" The two nodded.

"His name was Andy." Patrick said quietly. Benzedrine quickly relayed the situation to Donnie and Horseshoe.

"Pete. What if you can't beat him?" Pete turned to Patrick and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. But here's what I need you to do. You need to get to the hospital. Be a doctor. I'm sure a lot of people are going to be hurt, if there aren't a lot right now. Please Patrick. You'll be safe there." Patrick looked like he wanted to protest, but went against it. Instead, he nodded.

"Alright. Peter, I love you. Don't you dare die on me. I need you here with me. I don't know what I would do without you." With that, Patrick pulled Pete into a kiss that could very well be there last.

"I'll take you to the hospital. I love you so much babe. I will always be with you no matter what happens." Pete called to the others, letting them know he was taking Patrick to the hospital to do his job. They nodded and Pete zoomed off, dropping Patrick off at the front.

"Pete." Patrick called before Pete could leave. Patrick had tears streaming down his face as he took in his husband's face for possibly the last time. "Kick his ass sweetheart." Pete smiled at him, nodded, then zoomed off,  leaving Patrick in front of the hospital. 


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* have this offering.

The building shook as Patrick limped, leaning heavily on his cane, to each patient. He kept a straight face. He had to keep his faith up for Pete. He was scared, yes, but he had to keep a hopeful outlook on this.

He stopped and looked at the tv screen on the wall. It played the events taking place outside, the battle. He watched as Pete and the friends they made fought bravely against the creature. Patrick felt tears roll silently down his face as he watched it. He didn't know if Pete would survive, he allowed himself to believe that he would, but Patrick knew that it was possible that Pete wouldn't survive this fight.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the building once again shaking, this time harsher. He heard the residents scream as lights flicker. Patrick cast a glance out the window to see the creatures eyes staring right at him. Patrick groaned as a hand reached up the windows. He knew what was going to happen, but he wouldn't allow it. He ran as fast as he could. The hand smashed through the glass windows, the glass showered everywhere, hittting Patrick as he fell from the force of the hand entering the building.

Patrick pushed himself up and watched wide eyed as the hand searched around. Then, he watched as the fingers detached from the hand. The fingers formed smaller creatures.

"You've got to be kidding me." Patrick groaned. He rushed quickly to each room, making sure they were clear.

"Patrick!" Patrick looked up to see Dr. Beckett running to him. Patrick's eyes widened as he was practically picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder.

"Bill what the hell? What are you doing? Put me down!" Patrick yelled, gripping his cane with one hand and Bill's shirt with the other.

"Sorry Patrick. Word is, those things are after you. I'm trying to keep you safe." Patrick looked at the floor with confusion gracing his face.

"Wait, what? What the fuck do you mean they're after me?"

"Just trust me Patrick. The big guy knows who you are. I'm just following Pete's orders." Patrick growled.

"Of course you are." Then, he stopped. "Wait, do you know about-"

"About how Pete's the real popular superhero and you're his damsel? Yeah. I was told by him."

"Did he call me a damsel?" Bill was silent.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him if gigantor doesn't." Bill laughed and rounded a corner. He came to an abrupt stop.

"How on earth did they beat us here?" Patrick sighed, not needing to look up to know what Bill was talking about.

"Just run the other way."

"But-"

"Just do it." Patrick ordered monotonously. "Maybe we can run faster than them? I mean, you could if you put me down."

"I'm not putting you down. That would result in you being taken, which is the exact opposite of what we want." The building shook again, but this time, Patrick watched as Benzedrine flew past them, smashing through walls until he stopped in front of Patrick and Bill. Patrick stared, mouth agape and eyes full of worry as Benzedrine remained unconscious.

Bill turned and looked through the whole to see one of the finger creatures stalking towards them.

"We gotta go." Bill stated, starting to run, but Patrick squirmed.

"What? No! We can't leave him! He could die!"

"I'm sorry, Patrick, but my priority is to keep you safe."

"Bill please! I won't let him die! Not when he has someone who loves him wanting him alive!" Patrick screamed as tears ran down his face.

_I'll be alright, Patrick. Don't worry. Keep yourself safe._ Patrick's eyes widened.

_Benzedrine?_

_Yes. I'm fine. I'll be alright. You have to live though. Do it for Pete. Run, run as far as you can._

_I don't understand._ Benzedrine chuckled.

_I know, but you will, given time. Goodbye Patrick. I hope to see you soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this anymore.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still eagerly await chapters for this story?

"Do you think Benzedrine is alright?" Patrick asked Bill. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna be honest. I don't really know." Patrick nodded and stared ahead. They were outside of the hospital, just managing to get past the creatures following them.

"You said that Pete told you about him. Why did he do that?" Patrick asked him. Bill shrugged.

"Maybe becuase he trusts me. Or, maybe becuase I've got powers too." Patrick's eyes widened.

"You do?" Bill nodded. Bill cupped his hands and shut his eyes. Patrick watched as a ball of light formed in his hands. Patrick gasped and gazed at the light with intrigue.

"It's not much. But it's nice during power outages." Patrick nodded, watching as the light went out. "Now, we need to keep moving. I know you're worried about Benzedrine, but he would want you to be safe. So, please, Patrick we need to move."

"Where are we going?" Patrick asks as Bill starts to move. The ground shook as the giant creature stepped close. Patrick wavered and nearly fell if it wasn't for Bill standing next to him.

"Somewhere away from here." Patrick nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to leave, Pete fell from the sky. Patrick's eyes widened as he landed a few feet from them, clearly hurt and possibly unconscious.

"Pete!" Patrick yelled, running as fast as he could. He dropped to his knees next to him and cradled his head. "Pete?" Patrick asked in a quiet voice. Pete was alive, that much was sure. Patrick looked over his injuries. Pete was lucky to not have any that were life threatening. For now. Patrick shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think anything terrible. Not now. Not while the city is in danger.

"Patrick!" Patrick's head shot up. "Look out!" Patrick swiveled his head to see one of the creatures run towards him. They picked him up by his throat and chucked him towards the nearest wall. The breath was knocked out of Patrick and he slumped to the ground. Black spots danced in his vision. He gripped the wall tightly and pushed himself up.

He stood his ground as the creature came towards him again. He was picked up again and chucked back towards Pete. Patrick landed in a heap next to Pete. Patrick groaned and opened his eyes to see Pete, still unconscious.

"Pete?" Patrick whispered out. "Pete, please wake up. I need you. You can't leave me. Not after everything we've been through." Patrick pulled himself onto his hands and knees. He looked around, searching for Bill, but was unable to find him. He looked up to see Sandman, Horseshoe, and Donnie fighting 'gigantor'. Benzedrine was nowhere to be seen. Patrick choked back a cry and crawled to Pete. "Pete. I need your help. Get up, please." Patrick cringed as Pete started coughing. "Pete get up." Patrick yelped as he was dragged up by a creature. Patrick kicked as hard as he could. It didn't do much.

He was slammed into the ground at full force. He was sure he stopped breathing for a moment. He sucked in air and tried to chase away the dizziness. Everything was a blur. Every kick, punch, toss. It was a blur. He could feel himself choking on blood, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

He could feel himself fading.

Was he going to die?

Was this it? His last moments, going out with his husband lying on the ground hurt?

He thought it would be different. He thought that maybe there would be a bright light. No. There's just darkness. No pain. 

Just darkness.

Darkness and a cry.

"Patrick!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this book is almost done.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing off this series today. Thank the lord. No one reads this anymore anyway but I don't want to leave it unfinished.

Pete regained his consciousness as he saw Patrick lose his own. He called out his name in the hopes of maybe keeping him awake, obviously it didn't work. Pete growled and pushed himself up. He raced towards the creature that had attacked Patrick. He picked it up and chucked it at the wall, effectively destroying it.

Pete knelt down next to Patrick. He cradled Patrick's head in his hands and checked for a pulse. It was faint, barely there. Pete ran the pads of his thumbs against Patrick's cheeks. He looked up to see if anyone was around to watch him, to keep him safe. Patrick needed to be safe whilst Pete went to finish the fight.

Bill. Bill came back from wherever he went. Pete growled, rushed over, and held Bill up by his collar.

"You left him!" Bill gripped onto Pete's hands and sputtered out apologizes.

"I was checking on Benzedrine. Pete. I was checking on the Doc. He flew through a lot of walls." Pete's grip wavered. "He's alright. Dazed, has a few broken ribs, but otherwise he's alright. I swear I was planning on coming back." Pete paused and looked at Bill's face, searching for a lie. Satisfied that he wasn't lying, Pete nodded and released Bill from his hold.

"I need you to stay with Patrick. Watch him. Keep him safe. I have to finish this fight. He's unconscious so I need you near him." Bill nodded.

"Got it. Go kick some ass speedy." Pete sighed, slapped Bill on the back of the head and raced to the fight. Bill watched him go, then ran to the unconscious doctor. He gathered Patrick in his arms and held him close. He didn't want to leave just in case Pete came looking for them.

Bill sits with him, doing everything he can to ensure that Patrick lives. It's really hard, especially after blood starts pooling from Patrick's mouth.

"No no no no. Patrick, hey, buddy I need you to wake up. Ok? I need you up. You can't do this. Not to me, not to Pete." The ground shakes as gigantor approaches and Bill looks up to see Pete and the dopplegangers fighting. Bill lets out a soft sigh as he sees Benzedrine there as well. "Hey, Patrick. Patrick, Benzedrine is alive. He's fighting. He's ok." Bill whispers to him. Patrick starts convulsing after a little and Bill doesn't know what to do. He holds his head still, but doesn't get far with helping.

He vaguely hears a gun cock, and then?

Darkness. Bill's body lies dead on the ground. Patrick's still convulsing next to him. His head hits numerous rocks, blood and vomit start to choke him. No one is there to help him.

The convulsions stop. Patrick lies there, dead or unconscious, who knows?

The battle rages on as Pete tries his hardest to kill the monster. In the end, Pete and the other worlders win the battle. Sandman holds Benzedrine close as he starts to succumb to his injuries. Donnie and Horseshoe tell Pete they need to leave.

"Stay in touch, alright?" They nod, and are gone in a flash. Pete's eyes scour the battlefield for Patrick. There, he sees him lying on the ground, covered in dust and, is that Bill's body? Pete rushes over.

Bill's dead. A bullet hole in his forehead. Pete can't do anything to help him, so he goes to Patrick.

Patrick is lying deathly still, it worries Pete. He hears sirens in the distant, signaling Ambulances and Firetrucks. Pete kneels beside Patrick, taking in the blood and vomit caked around his mouth and down his chin. Pete held his face in his hands and rubbed the pads on his thumbs on his cheeks, just as he did not long ago.

"Patrick, baby, I need you to wake up ok?" Pete leaned down to check his heartbeat. It wasn't there. His heart stopped. "No, no Patrick please wake up." Pete placed his hands on Patrick's chest and started to pump hard. "C'mon baby. I need you. I don't wanna live this world alone. Please baby. 'Tricky wake up. Remember all the plans we made? We were gonna adopt. Name them after the team. That was your idea, not mine. I'm doing it without you." He placed his mouth on Patrick's and breathed into his mouth. He got back up and pumped again. He only got so far before Paramedics came and took over.

Pete stood off to the side and watched helplessly as they administered CPR. His heart dropped as he saw one of them shake their head and look sadly to Pete.

Patrick Stump was dead.


	17. Epilogue

Pete grasped the handles of the wheelchair and pushed. He looked down at the mess of strawberry blond hair. The head moved and turned to look up at Pete. Pete smiled down at his husband.

Yeah, Patrick died. But, maybe the man wasn't as human as everyone thought. After being administered the CPR, Patrick had come back.

The paramedics were in awe. Patrick had numerous injuries, all life threatening. So, how was he still alive? Pete didn't care. Patrick was alive.

Pete pushed Patrick's wheelchair into their new home. Patrick sighed and looked around. He asked Pete to help him up so he could walk around.

The home had so many rooms, it wasn't much different from the house Patrick grew to know as the team's HQ, as Patrick recalled Brendon naming it.

"Hey, you know, there are enough rooms here to carry out our dream." Patrick said, giving Pete a wide smile. Pete smiled back and nodded.

"Kids would be great."

"Kids named after your team would be even better." Patrick mumbled, causing Pete to laugh.

"If that's what you want dear, then that's what will happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise the chapters will get better haha!!!! This was an ok start... right?


End file.
